Reference to a Satellite Positioning System or SATPS herein refers to a Global Positioning System (GPS), to a Global Orbiting Navigation System (GLONASS), and to any other compatible satellite-based system that provides information by which an observer's position and the time of observation can be determined.
The Global Positioning System (GPS) is being developed and operated to support military navigation and timing needs at an estimated cost of about $8-10 billion. GPS represents an almost ideal dual-use technology and enjoys increased attention by civilians to explore its suitability for civil applications. The complete GPS system consists of 24 operational satellites and provides 24-hour, all-weather navigation and surveying capability worldwide. A major milestone in the development of GPS was achieved on 8 Dec. 1993, when the Initial Operational Capability (IOC) was declared as 24-satellites were successfully operating.
The implication of IOC is that commercial, national, and international civil users can rely on the availability of the Standard Positioning Service. Current policies quantify SPS as 100-meter, 95 % position accuracy for a single user. Authorized (military) users will have access to the Precise Positioning Service (PPS), which provides a greater degree of accuracy. The PPS access is controlled by cryptographic means.
The satellites transmit at frequencies L1=1575.42 MHz and L2=1227.6 MHz modulated with two types of codes and with a navigation message. The two types of codes are the C/A-code and the P-code. SPS is based on the C/A-code, whereas PPS is provided by the P-code portion of the GPS signal. The current authorized level of SPS follows from an intentional degradation of the full C/A-code capability. This measure is called selective availability (SA) and includes falsification of the satellite clock (SA-dither) and the broadcast satellite ephemeris (SA-epsilon), which is part of the navigation message. Despite selective availability, the C/A-code is fully accessible by civilians. On 31 Jan. 1994 the AS was finally implemented. The purpose of AS is to make the P-codes available only to authorized and military users. Users must be equipped with a decryption device or the "key" in order to lock on to P-codes. AS is implemented through a modification of the mathematical formula of the P-code using a classified rule. The encrypted P-code is referred to as the Y-code.
Two types of observable are of interest to users. One is the pseudorange, which equals the distance between the satellite and the receiver plus small corrective terms due to clock errors, the ionosphere, the troposphere, and the multipath. Given the geometric positions of the satellites (satellite ephemeris), four pseudoranges are sufficient to compute the position of the receiver and its clock error. Pseudoranges are a measure of the travel time of the codes (C/A, P, or Y).
The second observable, the carrier phase, is the difference between the received phase and the phase of the receiver oscillator at the epoch of measurement. Receivers are programmed to make phase observations at the same equally spaced epochs. The receivers also keep track of the number of complete cycles received since the beginning of a measurement. Thus, the actual output is the accumulated phase observable at preset epochs.
(The above-referenced discussion is provided in the book "GPS Satellite Surveying", Second Edition, authored by Alfred Leick, and published by John Wiley & Sons, Inc. in 1995; pp 1-3).
Both the SPS and PPS address "classical" navigation, where just one receiver observes the satellites to determine its geocentric position. Typically, a position is computed for every epoch of observation.
However, in the surveying and geodesy applications the relative or differential positioning is used, wherein the relative location between the receivers is determined. In this case, many of the common mode errors cancel or their impact is significantly reduced. This is particularly important in the presence of selective availability. Other error sources can be reduced by observing over a certain period of time while the receivers are in a static position.
The prior art in the field of the GPS satellite surveying is limited to the surveying from a static platform, wherein the GPS receiver performs the survey measurement while being located on the static platform.
What is needed is a dynamic surveying capability, wherein the coordinates of the designated object are acquired using a GPS receiver positioned on a moving platform.